


DBH: Illuminate- Zion

by TheShadowsmiths



Series: DBH: Illuminate [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBHIlluminate, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowsmiths/pseuds/TheShadowsmiths
Summary: Small bit of post-narrative worldbuilding- I do intend on writing a second arc after I’ve covered the events of the in-game narrative, since we may not get a sequel





	DBH: Illuminate- Zion

**Author's Note:**

> Small bit of post-narrative worldbuilding- I do intend on writing a second arc after I’ve covered the events of the in-game narrative, since we may not get a sequel

Following the success of the Android revolution, the United States Government granted amnesty to all Androids in pursuit of Civil Rights.

On February 6th, 2039, in a vote of 79 to 21, Congress voted to ratify a 28th Amendment, declaring Androids natural-born citizens of the United States of America, whose rights would henceforth be protected as defined in the Constitution of the United States and its Amendments.

The Android suburb of Zion was established in Detroit on August 25th, 2039 as a neutral zone and a safe-haven for deviants. Founded by Jericho leader Markus Manfred and Illuminate founder Kate Lenore-Anderson, it was the first of many to follow all across the country over the course of next two years, and has tripled in size in the short time since it’s founding.


End file.
